Kim Possible Evolution
by lycan13
Summary: The Doctors Possibles have been asked to speak at several schools across the country, at different times and it will take almost a year to speak at all of them. Instead of moving their kids around for a year they sent them to stay with friends/family and go to a new school for the year. Teenage Shego is visited by Ms. Darkholme. Kigo. Full summarry inside. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just something I thought of a few months ago.

Summary: The Doctors Possibles have been asked to speak at several schools across the country, at different times and it will take almost a year to speak at all of them. Instead of moving their kids around for a year they sent them to stay with friends/family and go to a new school for the year. The twins are sent to the Lazy-C Ranch to stay with Slim and Joss. But Kim is being sent to Bayville, New York to stay at Winchester with Charles Xavier.

Meanwhile... Raven Darkholme has recruited Sonia Go (Shego) to join the Brotherhood. What happens when the green skinned delinquent and the red haired vixen meet? AU Kigo, Kim isn't a hero, yet.

**Kim Possible Evolution**

**Chapter I**

**The Institute And The Boarding House**

_This is actually a pretty nice town._ Kim thought as she watched the scenery of Bayville from the window of the car. "So why am I staying with him again?" the 16 year old red-head asked her mother, Annabeth Possible, from the passenger seat.

"He's an old friend and this is a nice town."

"But why not let me stay with Slim and Joss like the tweebs?"

"We sent your brothers to the Ranch cause they wouldn't be losing any friends. You can still hang out with Ron and Monique on weekends if you stay here." Ann said.

"So, how do you know Xavier?"

"He was one of my College professors."

"But you're a neurosurgeon, isn't his field is genetics?"

"I took a genetic class as well. I found Xavier's class fascinating. We even went past teacher and student and became friends. I helped him start the 'Xavier Institute' I haven't been here for 3 years."

"I've heard about his school. It's a prep school for gifted kids ain't it?"

"That's right, _very_ gifted kids."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it Kimmie-cub. You'll find your stay here very... educational. And who knows maybe you'll meet a cute boy... or girl."

"Mom!" Kim shouted as she turned redder then a tomato. Kim had recently confided in her mom that she wasn't totally straight and Ann liked to tease her about it.

* * *

Sonia Go sat in detention... again. Sonia was often found here after school while someone else was in the hospital getting treated for plasma burns and maybe a broken bone or two, usually because they said something about her green skin. Sonia opened the locket around her neck. A picture of her at 8 year's old with her late parents. Her 8th birthday was the best day of her life, followed by the worst. She hasn't seen her brothers since then either.

She closed the locket as the door opened revealing a women in a grey business suite. "Hello Ms. Go. I'm Raven Darkholme."

"And you own a home or institute like everyone else they've sent to talk to me. Not interested."

"Please Sonia, yo-!" she was cut off when Sonia grabbed her by the throat.

"My name is Shego! Got it? She-Go! Call me Sonia again and I'll burn your fucking face off!" She threatened, lighting up her hand for good measure.

Raven chuckled darkly as her skin turned blue. "Whatever you say Shego."

"What the fuck?" Shego said as she dropped Raven.

Standing in her place was a woman with bright blue skin, blood red hair cut to her shoulders, extending slightly in the back, and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. She had a skull on top of her forehead. She wore a sleeveless white dress with a high neck, thigh high white boots, and white fingerless gloves which reached nearly to her shoulders.

"My name is Mystique and I'm like you, a mutant. And my home is for mutants. You're not as alone as you think."

"… I'm in."

* * *

"Whoa, talk about space." Kim said as she took in Winchester form up close as Ann knocked on the door.

It was answered by a handsome 17 year old Caucasian boy with a tall and lean frame. He was very masculine shaped with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, square jaw and clearly defined muscles. He had clean-cut coffee brown hair. He wore a blue sweater over a pale yellow shirt, tan pants with a brown belt, and light brown shoes. His eyes where hidden by shades with red lenses.

"Ann!" he said when he saw Ann and embraced her.

"Scott! My how you've grown! Kim, this is Scott Summers. Scott, my daughter Kim Possible."

"A pleasure to meet Ann's daughter."

"Nice to meet you to." _He's kinda cute_.

"The others' are waiting for you in Xavier's office. This way."

"Scott, I saw a motorcycle in the driveway. Is Logan here?"

"Showed up last month."

"Who's Logan?" Kim asked.

"Probably the most interesting person you'll ever meet." Ann said.

"I think Kurt is a little more interesting." Scott said.

"Oh, there's a new student?"

"3 actually." Scott as they reached the double doors of the office. They opened to reveal 4 teenagers, 2 girls and 2 boys, and two adults, a man and a woman.

"Ann!" The women said.

She was a beautiful African-American woman who looked to be early 20s with a tall and curvaceous figure. She had long and wavy snow white hair which she wears freely down her back and electric blue eyes. She wore a white blouse, a long purple skirt with reddish purple shredded ends, and tan open-toed sandals. She wore multiple gold and purple bracelets on each of her wrists along with matching gold hop earrings, a gold chocker necklace and a single gold anklet. She also wears a reddish purple bandana-like headband wrap.

"Ororo!" Ann said as they embraced.

"Dr. Ann!" Said one of the other girls.

She was a beautiful Caucasian girl of 17 with a tall and athletic figure. She had long fire red hair, which she wore freely down her back and emerald green eyes she wore a form-fitting pale purple shirt with a slight V-neck that bared her midriff, tan khakis and brown open-toed sandals. She also wore gold bracelets on each of her wrists.

"Jean!" Ann and the girl embraced. "Who are the new faces?"

The last girl spoke up, "I'm Kitty Pryde." She was an extremely cute American girl of 14 with a petite and slender figure. She had long chocolate brown hair usually pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and baby blue eyes. She wore a pink long sleeved sweater over a creamy-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, and brown sandals. Lastly she wore a silver chain with a Jewish star.

_Damn!_ Kim thought, _she has got to be the cutest girl I've ever seen!_

"Wagner, Kurt Wagner." One of the boys said in a German accent (Wagner is pronounced Vagner). He was 15, light skinned and had bluish-black hair and black eyes. He wore a short-sleeved tan jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with dark green cargo pants and tan shoes along with a black watch on his left wrist.

"Evan Daniels, and yes, my hair is naturally blonde." Said a 15 year old African American male with a muscular build. He is 5'11 and had, like he said, blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a white wife-beater and tan shorts.

"A mutation." A voice said behind Kim.

She turned to see Xavier roll into the room. "One that is very rare with people of his race."

"Charles!"

"It's good to see you again. Everyone this is Dr. Ann Possible. She helped me start this school."

"And this my daughter Kim Possible."

"Looks like you clone yourself." The last person in the room asked. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was very masculine and buff. His muscles clear thanks to his short sleeved blue shirt with which he wore blue jeans and combat boots.

"I assure you Logan she's no clone." Ann said.

"You do have different eyes." Charles said. "Ms. Possible, are you familiar with any of my recent works?"

"You studies into human evolution, it sounds interesting but a little complex for me right now."

"Perhaps, but what I never mentioned in my works is that sometimes evolution skips a generation or two."

"What do you mean?"

_"You're not the only one with advanced abilities."_ she heard in her head.

"Did you just, are you a?... What the hell just happened?" Kim demanded with wide eyes.

"We have gifts Kim, advanced gifts. We're mutants."

"Mutants?"

"Kitty?" Charles asked.

Kitty walked through Kurt to stand next to Jean.

"What the hell?" Kim said.

Then Kurt teleported next to Ororo.

"How about you take of the inducer." Kitty said.

"Well, alright." Kurt said and hit a button on his watch and turning into a blue furred, yellow eyed, pointy eared kid with a devil tail.

"…"

"Kim?" Ann asked.

"Okay, this. Is. Awesome!" Kim said. "What can you do?" she asked Jean enthusiastically.

"I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind. I also have some telepathic abilities."

"So, your all mutants?" Kim asked.

"All my students, Ororo, Logan, and myself. We're all mutants. Kitty Pryde as you saw can walk through objects. She is code named 'Shadowcat'. Kurt is a teleportor and his appearance is affected. Codename: Nightcrawler. Evan has the ability to make large sharp spikes made of bone protrude from his body. Codename: Spyke. Scoot's power is concussive optic blasts. Codename: Cyclopes."

"Concussive optic… laser eyes?"

"Yep, but I can't control them. The lenses of my shades are made of ruby quartz, they hold back my eyes." Scott said.

"What about Ororo and Logan?"

"Ororo Munroe can manipulate the weather. Codename: Storm. Logan, he has a healing fact, an advanced sense of smell, and claws."

"Claws?" Kim asked.

_SHINK!_ Kim's eyes widened as three claws, each a foot long, popped out of Logan's knuckles.

"Both his claws and his skeleton are coated with and indestructible metal called 'Adamantium'. Codename: Wolverine."

"And you're a telepath."

"Yes. Affectionately codenamed: Professor X."

"So… where's my room?"

* * *

_Dinner that night…_

"I'm glad she's settling in." Ann said.

"To bad you have to leave tomorrow." Charles said.

"I promise when I come back we'll spend the whole day catching up. Are you really okay with this?"

"Of course. My dream is for humans and mutants to co-exist peacefully, your daughter will open that door." Xavier said as he watched Kim talk and laugh with Kitty and Kurt.

* * *

"Kinda small for a boarding house." Shego said. She was glad to be away from her foster parents, they were glad to see her go.

"We don't need to much room." Mystique said as she led Shego inside. "Everyone! We have a new member." Mystique said.

The rest of the Brotherhood assembled in the living room.

"Allow me to introduce Shego." Mystique said. "Show them what you can do."

Shego nodded and flared up her hand.

"I'm Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers. I create earthquakes." Said a taller than average boy with a muscular and solid frame. He has dark brown hair to the base of his neck and coffee brown eyes. His skin complexion is tan-olive colored, and he has vaguely Mediterranean features, especially his nose which is fairly large, but somehow manages to fit his face. He wore a brown leather vest over a black shirt with torn jeans that have tears around his knees, brown boots and black fingerless gloves .

"I'm the Blob. I'm super strong." Said a huge, obese Caucasian boy from Texas. He has blonde hair styled in a Mohawk with brown eyes. He possesses an extreme amount of pliable body mass due to his mutation. He wore a green shirt over a cream colored undershirt with jean overalls that cover both, and white tennis shoes.

"I'm Toad. The name implies the powers yo." Said a boy with sickly pale skin and the body odor of a corpse plant*.

"I'm Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff. Fastest person alive." Said an attractive Caucasian boy with a lean and athletic frame. He has short silver hair that is sleeked back and water blue eyes. He wore a dark brown three-fourth sleeved shirt, jeans with a brown belt and running shoes.

The last person and the only girl stood apart from the rest of them. She had short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She had grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wore purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. She wore a transparent green see-through blouse with a black halter top underneath, a black leather skirt with black leggings. She also wore thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists. Black gloves covered her hands.

"I'm Rouge. I touch and I've got your powers. I can even get a touch of your personality."

"Shego, you'll bunk with Rouge okay."

"Fine."

"My room's up here, I'll help you put your stuff away. So, Shego?"

"It's a nickname. I haven't gone by my real name since I was 8, when my parents died."

"I never knew my parents. I was raised by my foster mom Irene. I don't go by my name much either."

"Mind if I know it?"

"It's Anna."

"…I'm Sonia."

* * *

_Kim's room…_

_"So what's this place like?"_

"It's huge Mo and I've already made two new friends. I've invited them to come with me to Bueno Nacho so you and Ron can meet them this Saturday."

_"Looking forward to it. We'll I better turn in. SYL*."_

"Night Mo."

* * *

A/N: R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kim see's Shego.

**Chapter II**

**New Students**

"So I'm enrolled? Finally!" Kim said as she munched her cereal. It had taken a few weeks to get her enrolled at Bayville High. She had settled into the institute pretty well.

"If you hurry I'll give you a ride." Scott said.

"Thanks Scott. Kurt, Kitty? You coming?"

"Right behind you." Kitty said.

"_Ja_."

* * *

_At the Brotherhood House…_

"So I start today?" Shego asked.

"Yes and try to behave." Mystique said. "You're on the roster as Shego. I've told the teachers not to say anything about no last name."

"No promises." Shego said, "Just try to keep Quicksilver away from me." Shego had settled in well but she hated her house mates except for Lance and Rouge, who she called Anna when it was just them. Especially Quicksilver for being an incorrigible flirt.

"Hello beautiful." He said as sped into the kitchen and Shego growled.

_How many plasma burns is it gonna take before he learns? _She thought irritably as she lit up one of her hands.

"Scatter!" Lance said.

* * *

"Xavier made sure you got most of my classes so just stick to me." Kitty said.

"Thanks Kitty." Kim said as they sat down right before the bell rang.

"We have two new students today." The homeroom teacher said. "Could you come to the front please?" he said and Kim went to stand in front of the class. "Ms. Kim Possible and," he stopped as the door opened. "How king of you to join us Ms. Shego."

"Yeah, yeah." She said.

Kim, like everyone else, noticed the slightly green skin. Unlike the others she was intrigued. The green skin contrasted beautifully with her emerald eyes and ebony hair. She wore a green t-shirt and black jeans.

* * *

"Notice the other new girl?" Kim asked after class.

"You mean the one with the green skin? I feel kinda sorry for her." Kitty said

"Yeah, she probably gets picked on a lot for it."

"OW!" they heard a guy shout.

Shego had shoved him face first into his locker.

"You bicth!" he said as he stood up.

"Want to say something else about my skin?" she asked, the venom in her voice clear.

"You almost broke my nose!"

"Who cares?" Rogue said standing next to Shego.

"Back off Goth freak!"

"You back off." Kim said walking up to him.

"Who's gonna make me?"

Kim didn't say anything and punched him the stomach hard enough he doubled over.

"That looked like it hurt." Kitty said as her Kim walked away.

* * *

"Gotta love marital arts training." Kim said.

"I think that girl is in the Brotherhood." Kitty said.

"What makes you say that?" Kim asked.

"That Goth she was hanging out with. That's Rogue."

"The chick who almost put Kurt in a coma?"

"Yeah."

"Man, makes me wonder what Shego does."

"Probably ain't good."

* * *

"I think I'll stick around for a bit." Kim said after school. "I could use the work out room to get in a little martial arts practice."

"Call me vhen you're done." Kurt said. "I'll port you home."

"Thanks Kurt."

* * *

"Hiya!" Kim said as she kicked the punching bag.

"Huh?" someone said as the door to the workout room opened.

Kim turned to see Shego. "Afternoon." Kim said brightly.

"I'll leave."

"You don't have to. I can just practice without the bag if you need it."

"Okay."

"So you study martial arts?" Kim asked.

"More like unorthodox street fighting." Shego said.

"16 forms of martial arts."

"I doubt that."

"Well then," Kim said as she cracked her knuckles, "Think you can talk and dance at the same time?"

"Oh I can dance."

"Alright, let's dance." Kim said as they began to trade blows. Shego was a bit stronger, but Kim was a bit faster. However they were also pretty equal. After a 15 minuets they both where a little wore out.

"Man." Kim said, "I don't think I've ever met anyone who could actually keep up with me." Kim said.

"Same here." Shego said.

"We should do this more often."

"Yeah..."

"I'm Kim."

"Shego."

* * *

A/N: All for now, just trying to get the story started. also please review. I got 42 views but only one review, it's a little discouraging.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: An acutal episode

**Chapter III**

**Turn Of The Rouge**

"A simulation with Rogue as the target?" Kim asked. "That ain't right."

"After what happen with the Blob, I totally agree." Kitty said. "I mean she's not like the others."

"Yeah, I know. Scott seemed distraught, like more so then when he sees Jean with Duncan."

"Oh, you caught that?" Kitty asked.

"He may as well tattoo 'I'm madly in love with Jean Grey!' on his forehead and be done with it."

"How do you think it would turn out?"

"I'm hoping she would finally dump that guy, I mean he's a jerk."

"Yeah I know."

"Well, I better get going I have that field trip today."

"Right, see you later."

* * *

"Scott, where's Jean?"

"Something was wrong with her test scores and she couldn't come."

"Did someone take her place." He pointed behind him showing Rogue in the back seat.

_The cute Goth? Odd, something feels…off._ Kim thought.

* * *

The drive up the snowy mountain was tense for the two mutants and Kim. Suddenly the bus stared swerving out of control.

"Everyone move to the left side!" Kim shouted and then whispered, "Scott, give us an anchor!"

He nodded and opened the window before taking off his glasses and blasting the snow creating a snow anchor. Luckily it kept the bus from falling off the cliff.

They looked back at rogue to see if she was okay and she gave them a smile.

"Is everyone okay?" the teacher asked.

"Now what?" one of the students asked.

"We head back."

"What?"

"Oh man."

"Okay settle down." The teacher said, "Now who wants to get out and push?"

"Mr. Rudesky?" Rogue asked, "How about we take out snowmobiles to the cave and wait out the weather there?"

"Yes! Love that idea." The students chorused in agreement.

* * *

_On the snowmobiles…_

"Test your metal tough guy?" Rogue asked Scott.

"Oh you're on!"

"Count me in!" Kim said riding up beside them, she was the only one who didn't have a partner on the snowmobile.

While Rogue's and Scott's partners were starting to freak out they didn't notice and Kim was having a blast.

"Check this out!" she said as she zoomed past them and went up a snow ramp. She pulled the snowmobile into a back flip as she sailed through the air.

"Whoa!" Rogue said before her and Scott ended up side by side. Then it was liked she tried to knock him off the side of the cliff.

"Rogue! Are you insane!?" Kim shouted at her.

"Lean in! Lean in!" Scott shouted before he stopped the snowmobile.

"Man. It looked like she didn't care what happened to you." Kim said.

"Yeah, where'd that come from?"

* * *

After they reached the cave the teacher stated reviewing what they learned about rocks.

"Psst, Scott!" Kim whispered and pointed to Rogue who was sneaking into another part of the cave and they followed her.

"Rogue?" Scott asked as they reached a dead end with a cliff and she wasn't there. They turned to find her behind them.

"I need to know, what do you want from me?" she asked.

"We want to be your friend Rogue." Kim said.

"You know what I want? The truth! Am I a target for you and your x-freaks?"

"We, uh…" Scott said, not sure how to answer.

"It's true isn't it? I know all about your battle simulation with me as the target!"

"It's not what you think Rogue." Kim said.

"We've never tried to hurt you." Scott said. "You've been lived to, we want you with us."

"Yeah? Well sorry not interested."

"Hey, everything alrgiht?" Paul asked, "Rudesky's looking for you"

"Paul here's your _friend_, but I bet you never practiced fighting him."

"I'm afraid you'd lose that bet Rogue." Paul said as he turned into Ms. Darkholme. "Hello Scott. Are you more surprised to see me?" she asked as he changed again, "Or me?"

"Mystique!" Kim said.

"Yes something Xavier neglected to fill you in on. You have no idea what he's been hiding from you. Let me fill you in; You _X-Men _are nothing but puppets to Charles Xavier and I am a sharp blade cutting your strings just so I can watch you fall!" mystique said and pushed Scott over the edge.

"_SCOTT_!" Kim and Rogue shouted together, before Kim kicked Mystique in the jaw.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Kim screamed at her and attacked with martial arts. Blinded by rage she got sloppy allowing mystique to disable her.

"Why did you do that!?" Rogue demanded sounding tearful.

"I'm protecting you dear, from there lies. They only want to hurt you. Just like Charles Xavier and all the other X-Men."

"And you don't!? What did you do to Paul!?"

"Let's just say he missed the bus due to a little miscommunication about the departure time." She said as she turned back into Paul. "Now let's rejoin the other's and break the tragic news."

Rogues face became hard and she took off one of her gloves. "No. More. Lies!" she shouted and grabbed Mystique's wrist. "Your powers are mine! Your memories are mine!"

Rogue almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. It had all been a lie!

"Oh Scott I'm sorry!"

"Rogue!" Kim called, "He's hanging from a ledge come on." They jumped down and helped him up.

"I gotcha!" Rogue said.

"Thanks for the lift girls." Scott said.

"Don't think us yet!" Kim said as Mystique sent a boulder down at them. They jumped down into the freezing cold rushing waters below. The current started pulling them towards a wall.

"Scott! Make a door!" Kim shouted and Scott blasted his way through.

"This way follow me." As they went over the falls Kim and Scott grabbed onto a ledge while Rogue grabbed on to Scott. Suddenly the ledge broke and the fell to a rock bridge twenty feet below. Scott broke rogues falls but hurt himself.

"OW!" Kim cried, "I think I fractured my ankle!"

"Scott, listen to me. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this." Then she looked over the edge. "Oh man, we're gonna die!"

"Thanks for the pep talk." Scott said.

"Relax guys." Kim said, "We'll be fine. Let's huddle together. Mountain survival 101. Keep warm."

"Hey Rogue, thanks. You and Kim saved my life back there."

"I owed to you. Mystique had me fooled. I thought she really cared about me."

"Maybe she does it's just hard to understand adults. They just don't seem to trust us…"

"Scott! Don't pass out! Wake up please!"

_Grrrr!_ A wolf growled as it jumped down.

"It's Mystique!" Kim said.

_"Scott, Kim! This Xavier, I hope you can hear me!"_

_"Professor we're hurt!"_

"The X-Men are coming, but they can't find us." Kim said.

"Figures." Rogue said. "Then we'll give them something the can find!" and she takes off Scott's glasses. "Open your eye's Scott, NOW!" he let beam last for a few seconds before closing his eyes and Rogue put his glasses back before she looked at the wolf. She took off one of her a gloves and gave Scott a small tap on the forehead. "Some friendly advice teach. Don't mess with the Rogue!" and she blasted Mystique as the jet pulled up. Wolverine jumped down and he Rouge carried Scott and Kim onto the jet.

* * *

"Where's you allegiance kid? Us or them?" Wolverine asked Rogue.

Rouge was shivering, "If I say theme will I get thrown out of this jet?"

"Nope, not our style." Kim said as she sat next to her.

"We've either earned you trust by now or we haven't" Wolverine finished.

Rogue looked at Kim, then over Scott. She smiled as she looked at Wolverine and said, "You."

Wolverine smirked, "Welcome to the X-Men."

* * *

_At the mansion…_

"It's the same as lying to us." Jean said, "We had a right to know." And the other's agreed.

"_Ja_ man what did you think we were going to do? Go after her?" Kurt asked.

"Man we know better." Evan said. "She wants to play like nothing's going down so can we."

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it."

"More like explosives." Kim said.

"Rogue?" Xavier asked.

"It's not my place." Rogue said.

"Sure it is. You're part of the family now." Kitty said.

"Yeah girl tell us what you think." Evan said as Kim gave her a reassuring smile.

"I think, no, I've that honesty is very important between the people you care about. At least it is to me."

"You're right. But there are many challenges ahead, secrets to be revealed. Some you are ready for, some you're not. In the future I will try to do better in knowing which is which."

"Thanks Professor." Scott said.

"We're all in this together." Kim continued.

"It's nice to know we've still got something to learn. That's what makes us X-Men." Rogue finished.

* * *

A/N: The Gang's all together now! Now I'm Begging you here, Please if you like it or even if you don't like it review please!


End file.
